itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aemond Targaryen
Aemond Targaryen is the sole son of Baelon Targaryen and Daenys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen. He was born in the year 337AC, the same year his grandsire Aegon VI breathed his last, and is rumoured to be in possession of Drogon's sole egg, perhaps the last dragon egg in the whole of Westeros. Appearance Aemond prefers leather or mail over formal attire. He often is seen wearing leather, although he does own formal attire. He has the silver-white hair common to House Targaryen and scars on his arms. Built like a warrior, Aemond is of large height. History The Early Days (337-347 AC) Aemond Targaryen was born to his father Baelon Targaryen and Daenys Targaryen in King's Landing. He spent much of his youth in the Red Keep alongside his mother Daenys, while his father would ride South, often to Summerhall. Although he got to see his father for short periods of time, he still loved his father and looked up to him as his hero. Whenever he did see his father in the Capitol, he would always be in a tense mood. Over time, he realized it was due to his soon-to-be-king brother Aemon. Aemond would spend much of his time playing with his cousins or running through the echoing halls of the Red Keep. He had a enjoyable youth overall. The Years of Drogon (347-349 AC) The first 10 years of his life, young Aemond spent his days in King’s Landing. It was when King Aemon granted his son Baelor the rights to Summerhall and the funds to rebuild it. Aemond had known of his father’s yearning to rebuild the forgotten ruins, and understood his father’s anger when he was finally denied what he had longed to do. Unexpectedly, Baelon had Aemond pack his things along with his mother and set out South. Aemond had never been outside the Crownlands and was both terrified and excited all the same. They finally stopped their swift ride in Blackhaven, the hall of the Dondarrions. Here he met his betrothed, Bethany, who he would have a rocky relationship with later in life. Upon arrival, Baelon immediately left, not telling anyone of where he was going or what he planned to do. After nearly two weeks, Aemond encountered a morning which was possibly the single greatest moment of his life, and he would remember it to the day he died. That morning, he awoke to a mighty gush of wind; he almost thought a mighty storm was blowing through. As he walked outside, he found a giant black beast covered in scales, and teeth near the size of swords. He would have ran inside in a blind panic if not for his father leaping off the beast’s back. “His name is Drogon. He should let you touch him as long as I am here.” His father said. Aemond started forward and touched the hard scales of the dragon’s neck. This day would always be remembered. He would spend the next 3 years residing in Blackhaven, but not always staying there. This time, his father took him along on some of his journeys. They rode to the South, his father teaching him about Westeros and all its geographies. Aemond had preferred the south the most, he did not last long when his father showed him the North. It had been too cold to his liking, and it seemed Drogon disliked it as well. Every night before they got rest, Baelon would teach Aemond how to properly use a sword. This happened every night, at least until Aemond started to become more proficient with the sword. One night while they were back at Blackhaven, his father had woken him up in the middle of the night. Protesting to the interruption of his sleep, Aemond reluctantly followed his father. Arriving at his father’s chambers, Aemond found his mother waiting there also awake. She was smiling holding a small basket. Handing the basket to Baelon, his father handed it down to Aemond. Now curious, he opened it to reveal a large orange oval inside. Grinning, Aemond immediately knew what it was. Drogon had produced an egg. War of the Shadow (349 AC) Aemond always carried the egg with with him. Always keeping it in a chest wherever he went. Nearly every night he would open the chest and gaze upon the beauty of the crimson egg. Even though it was not a dragon yet, he loved it. Loved it as much as Drogon. In 349 AC Summerhall had been rebuilt, and Baelon was likely expected to join in the celebration of the restoration. Taking his family with him, Aemond and his mother traveled to the once desolate castle. It was here that a few men found Aemond alone during the celebration. Initially they had stated they only wanted the egg, but once Aemond refused they tried taking it by force. Trying to put up a fight, Aemond was almost abducted if not for some nearby guards. The assailants were slain, however a letter found on them, pointed towards King Aemon, at least in Baelon’s eyes. Aemond knew it had to be Aemon as well. He had always seen the two bicker for years. It was then that Baelon rebelled against King Aemon. Throughout the war, Baelon kept teaching his son the sword and even allowed him to watch a battle from afar. But overall, Aemond was sent on courier missions and scouting. Whenever he wasn't busy, he would throw Drogon some meat happily or lay on his back. The dragon had warmed up to him over the years, and could now tolerate his presence without his father. The end of the year would be a terrible blow to Aemond. A Man-Grown and the War of the Seven Banners (349-368 AC) Being sent back to Blackhaven, Aemond soon heard the death of his father and Drogon. A mix of emotions stormed within him. He was devastated by the death of his father, and angry at his Uncle Aemon and his cousins. More so, he was enraged that they discarded Drogon’s body as if it were trash and took his skull for their own. They hadn’t known Drogon, they had never ridden on him. They had no right. After the death of his father, his mother was left to care for Aemond. He was now 13 and needed more than his mother. Thus, he was sent to be warded at Storms End. Here he squired for the Lord Paramount Steffon Baratheon, while also being raised by him. Although he had a new mentor, life never felt thrilling anymore. He never truly liked the Baratheons, they had treated him “special” due to his father being a rebel. An outcast. After a few years of serving the stag, he was finally knighted at 20 and left to his own devices. He had decided to travel back to Blackhaven to see his mother. Unknown to him, upon arrival he found out of his betrothal to the Lord Dondarrion’s daughter Bethany. They were promptly wedded, and Bethany was with child within the next month or so. Bethany gave Aemond a son, in which he promptly named him Baelon, after his father. For nearly 7 years he stayed at home with his son and wife. Raising the boy, telling him stories of his grandfather and Drogon. Although he was now wedded, Aemond could not help but feel empty inside. He loved Bethany, but the anger and sadness overwhelmed all of it. He could not feel for her, for his thoughts were always back to his father and his dragon. All he wanted to do was storm into Kings Landing and demand justice and Drogon’s skull. He soon heard of the war that was brewing, and traveled to Storms End to join. Aemond fought under Steffon Baratheon during the War of the Seven Banners. Now a knight, he participated in the third landing, South of Myr and aiding in the destruction of the Myrish Vanguard. He lived through it all, only suffering small wounds here and there. Baelon’s teachings proved useful to him after all. After the war, he felt he needed a sword. A true sword that was his, and only his. Commissioning a blacksmith to create a sword fit for him and his lineage. The result was a steel broadsword with a crimson pommel and cross-guard. Naming it Smite, he carried it with him always, same as the egg his father had got him. The Second Sons (369-380 AC) When he arrived back in Westeros, he spent little time back at home with his family. He would send them money frequently, but rarely would he stay in Blackhaven for near past a night. Friends he had met during the war, Beron and Lanard he often spent his days with. Gathering up more veterans from the war, Aemond led them as a sell-sword band calling themselves The Embers. It was peacetime, so most of their contracts where bandit related. It wasn’t a bad thing, but there was never much money involved. Making a significant decision one night, The Embers along with Aemond packed their things and headed off to Essos where the pay would likely be far greater. Aemond felt bad for leaving his family behind, but once again his past emotions pressed him onward. Arriving in Essos, their mercenary band immediately started getting work, and the work was *good*. Sure, they were sent to kill off bandits and marauding parties here and there but the contracts came more frequent and the pay was usually higher. Eventually, they met The Second Sons who welcomed them into their forces temporarily. The Embers completed contract after contract with the Sons until a year passed. They finally decided to stay with the Sons for longer. For 11 long years, Aemond and his band of sell-swords fought for The Second Sons. After nearly, 6 years in the band, Aemond had rose to a high ranking in the sons, and commanded his own portion of the army. He had started to get a taste of leadership, and he could feel his anger and sadness melting away. However, he would always remember the wrongs put to his father and dragon. On the 11th year of their employment with the Sons, Aemond’s sadness returned only this time it was for home. He wanted to see his family, particularly his son who was likely a man-grown by now. He had no idea what his son Baelon would think of him. The thought almost deterred him from returning, and staying with the Sons another year. However, with news of an upcoming tourney, Aemond, along with his men packed up their things and their gold and made way for Pentos. Recent Events (380 AC-Present) The Tournament of Oldtown (380 AC) Hearing of the upcoming tournament, Aemond travels alongside his fellow Mercenary band to travel back to Westeros for a new life. Hearing of the King's failing health, he believes he might be able to retrieve the skull back from the Capitol. He also hopes to make amends with his son and wife. Landing at Kings Landing along with his fellow Embers, Aemond stole away towards the Red Keep in hopes of seeing Drogon's skull. It was there he found Daeron Targaryen, his cousin. After a brief conversation with his cousin, he seemed to be make a new friend in the Capitol. He had steered far away from his family for so long, he had forgotten they could be truly good people. After the conversation, Aemond made his way down to the docks to gather his companions and make way for the Reach. Timeline * 337 AC- Aemond is born * 347 AC- Aemond moves to Blackhaven, his father obtains Drogon * 348 AC- Aemond obtains Drogon's egg * 349 AC- Baelon Targaryen starts the War of the Shadow, and perishes along with his dragon. Aemond is warded at Storms End * 357 AC- Aemond is knighted after squiring for Lord Paramount Steffon. * 359 AC- Aemon is married to Bethany Dondarrion, has a son at the end of the year, named Baelon * 364 AC- Aemond participates in the Battle of the Banners, fighting alongside Steffon Baratheon's army * 369 AC- Aemond travels to Pentos and joins The Second Sons * 380 AC- Aemond starts his sail back to Westeros Family *Baelon Targaryen (Deceased) *Daenys Targaryen (Deceased) **'Aemond Targaryen' **Bethany Dondarrion **Their son, Baelon Targaryen Quotes "The triangular plates shown bright in the sun, giving them a gleam that made them appear almost white. His wings were colossal instruments of wind, able to send men sprawling in just one flap. His horns, you couldn't even wrap your fingers around them they were so wide. His teeth were like a hundred swords, able to mutilate and kill in a single bite. My father had an army at his disposal, and he rode on that army's back. That army, was the dragon, Drogon. Instead of the realm looking upon him in amazement and wonder, they cowered away in fear of it, opting to kill it instead..." -Aemond recalling memories of Drogon Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Claimant